


A Very Gay Kinktober

by Aumendy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Based on a Tumblr Post, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, I will update the tags as I go on, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Mirror Sex, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aumendy/pseuds/Aumendy
Summary: Tristan and Hao are having some fun.(Tristan Adré and Hao Chen are my two OC's and I wanted to use them for this Kinktober, have fun reading them!)Ch.1 - Deep-ThroatingCh. 2 - BeggingCh. 3 - Sensory DeprivationCh. 4 - Mirror SexCh. 5 - ShotgunningCh. 6 - BitingCh. 7 - AphrodisiacsCh. 8 - Angry SexCh. 9 - LingerieCh. 10 - Hair-Pulling





	1. 1. Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> \- This work contains explicit sexual content.  
> \- Even though this work belongs to me, you can find several prompts from different websites; if one of them belongs to you and you want it taken down, please contact me so I will edit the chapter(s).  
> \- You can find the Kinktober 2018 kink list at kinktober2018 on Tumblr.  
> \- I've never wrote explicit content before (except that one dark time that everyone needs to forget), so don't get your hopes up.  
> \- English is not my native language and if you spot any mistakes feel free to let me know.

Hao rolled his head back and kept grinding on Tristan. The lights of the nightclub were blinding around them, music too loud.

"Hao..." Tristan moaned a little "I'mㅡ" He put his hands around Hao's hips.

"I know," Hao replied, panting "Come with me." He grabbed Tristan's arm and started pulling him towards somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Tristan asked but didn't get an answer. Instead, Hao huffed and kept walking in a hurry.

The sound of the music was getting less and less loud by their every step and before Tristan could tell, they were in the nightclub's restroom. "No fucking way." Tris breathed, "I thought you had standarts."

"I do," Hao said while pushing his boyfriend into a stall. "But it's your birthday, so consider this as a bonus gift from me."

He locked the stall quickly and kneeled down before Tristan. After making eye-contact with Tris, Hao put the zipper of his pants between his teeth and started unzipping Tristan's pants. He pulled the pants down and pressed his nose on Tristan's boxer, fabric wet with precum. "I love making you get excited, getting you wet for me."

All Tristan menaged was a small _oh shit_ leaving his lips before Hao pulled his underwear down too. His cock was already half hard, ready for some attention. Hao slowly wrapped his hands around it. "I'm going to suck you off here, Tristan. In this dirty bathroom stall, where everyone could hear us."

Hao gave a light squeeze to Tristan's cock. Then dragged his hands to the ball sac and grabbed the place where it met the cock and lightly pulled it downwards.

" _Fuck_ "

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Hao said with a sinister smile. (Usually the little spoon was the Hao himself but, hey, being horny makes you do crazy shit.)

After playing that spot with his fingers for a little, he got closer. First, he gave it a little kiss and then started sucking that place while slowly jacking his boyfriend off.

Soft sounds leaving Tristan's lips, he reached for his boyfriend's head and gave his hair a little tug. That made Hao moan and the vibrations on his balls almost made Tristan fall onto his knees. "Fuck, fuck,"

Hao made Tristan sit down on the white porcelain and re-positioned himself between his legs without hurry. He wrapped his fingers around the tip of the Tristan's cock and lightly blew on it, cold breeze sending shivers down Tristan's spine. Hao put his lips around the part he was blowing and then slowly started to take the rest of his cock inch by inch.

Tristan held back a groan while feeling Hao's warm mouth around him. Hao didn't hesitate when Tris' cock touched the back of his throat and kept going, until he gagged. Even then, he didn't really back off and started bobbing his head up and down. _It felt so fucking good_.

Hao made the eye-contact again and sucked him so hard, his cheeks hollowed down around Tristan's cock and placed his hands around his balls, gently rolled them around. Tristan made a rough moan, his hands finding Hao's hair once again. He grabbed Hao's head and pushed him down.

Hao got the clue and took Tristan's cock out of his mouth, spit on it, and wrapped his mouth around it right back. Taking it all the way down. The tip of Tristan's cock touched the back of his throat and he gagged again. The soft moans of Tristan was so good, so sweet and Hao wanted to hear them more; so he tried suppressed his gag reflex and started moving his head faster.

"Fuck, _yes_ ," The saliva down his cheek, moaning and eyes locked to Tristan's, Hao looked heavenly. Tristan took a deep breath and wiped the sweat on Hao's forehead. "You're so good for me baby, soㅡ _god_ "

Tristan's hold around Hao's hair got tighter. "I'm going to... _I'm gonna_ ㅡ"

Hao sped up his movements, his other hand came up to cover the parts of Tristan's cock his mouth couldn't. In a minute, Tristan was shaking with a powerful orgasm. Hao swallowed every drop of it, and kept sucking even after nothing was coming out anymore.

"Shit, Hao, that was amazing." Tristan panted while Hao looked up with his sweaty hair, parted lips and half lidded eyes. He was looking like he came right out of an expensive porn movie.

Tristan got on his feet and pulled up his pants. "Now let me take care of you baby."

"Tris, I..." Hao looked down at his own pants. "I came, in my pants."

Tristan gave a sharp exhale. "Fuck, baby, that's so _hot_."

"It's easy to say when you arn't the one who has to do the walk of shame to the car." Hao laughed and got up. He opened the lock and took a look at the outside, when he was sure no one was around, stepped out and grabbed Tristan's hand.

"Let's go home, I'm incredibly exhausted and so fucking aroused at the same time."


	2. 2. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though he doesn't look like it, Hao is a little freak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here goes my first smut. Enjoy!

"Hao!.. You said it'd take only an hour, it's 9 P.M already." Tristan's whining was the only sound in the room, except the keyboard.

"Just a little more, Tris, I'm almost finished." Hao replied slowly.

"You can do the rest tomorrow, it's saturday!"

"Yeah, I know, but..." Then he stopped talking again, unaware of the situation.

Tristan sighed and made his way to his boyfriend's desk. Hao had been ignoring him all day, too busy with his paperwork. Tristan stood behind him and wrapped his hands around his torso.

"Babe..." He whispered to Hao's ear, hands slowly undoing his tie. He placed the tie on the desk and started unbuttoning Hao's shirt.

"Not now, Tris. You know I have work toㅡ" Hao was cut off with Tristan biting his neck. Tristan licked the spot he bit and then blew on it softly, making Hao shiver between his arms.

He pulled the shirt off of Hao when it was unbuttonned all the way down and spinned the chair around, making Hao face with him. Tristan put his lips on Hao's lower lip and while sucking it, he started pulling Hao's pants down too. When the waistband got stuck, Hao stood up to help getting it off.

Tristan pushed him back to the desk and pulled the pants off quickly, then he put his arms at the right two sides of Hao, kissing him again. His right hand reached down to grab Hao's cock. He wrapped his hands around him and stroked slowly. He made Hao lay down on the desk and held his wrists with one hand, his other hand still jerking him off.

"You've been ignoring me all day, baby. It's a bit cruel, don't you think?" Hao was so close, his body slightly shaking, toes curled.

"But do you know who else is cruel?" Tristan let go of Hao's cock and quickly reached out for the tie; before Hao could understand what's happening, he was tied to a column of the desk shelf's by his wrists. "Me."

"Tristan, what the fuckㅡ"

"I wouldn't say that, if I was you." Tristan smirked, starting to undress himself.

"Untie me."

"You know that is not going to happen." He lastly got his underwear off too.

"Tristanㅡ _Please_..." Hao was so hard, it almost looked uncomfortable.

When Tristan heard his lover's pleading, he lowered himself above him and hold Hao's cock between his thumb and index finger, their noses almost touching.

"What do you want right now?" He asked, voice dangerously low.

"I need to cum." Hao panted.

"Then beg for it." Tristan squeezed Hao's cock slightly.

" _Fuck_ ," Hao closed his eyes, not moving for a moment as his cock rised even more. "Fuck, Tristan, you'reㅡ"

Tristan opened the last drawer and took the lube he found there. A reminder of their another adventure. He covered his fingers with lube. "I won't be waiting forever, baby."

He slipped his index finger inside Hao, who took a sharp breath, and started moving it slowly. Then he added a second one. Speeding his movements up. Hao arched his back with pleasure and closed his eyes, when he was just about to cum, Tristan's fingers left him once again.

" _Tristanㅡ!_ "

"What do you want, Hao?" Tristan asked, not bothering to hide his enjoyment.

"I want toㅡ I _need to_ cum, Tristan, _please_ , I'm begging you." Hao tugged his tied up wrists.

"Tell me how slutty you are, Hao. Tell me how dirty you are, how much do you want my cock." Tristan dragged his finger on Hao's length, making him shiver under his touch.

"I'mㅡ I'm such a cock-crazy slut and I need your dick inside of me, Tristan. To show me how much of a whore I am." Hao let out a soft moan.

Tristan started covering his dick with lube while he gave Hao a praise. First he put the tip of his cock in, then slid in completely. Hao took a sharp inhale as he felt Tristan going deeper.

"Beg for me, baby, beg for my cock." Tristan ordered.

"Tristan, oh god, _Tristan_ , I'd really love to come for you and show you just how slutty I am." Hao moaned loudly. "Please let me come for you, close my walls around you and make you feel so, _so good_."

Tristan groaned and started moving even faster. He held Hao's tied wrists down and started pounding on him. Hao moved his knees towards himself to give Tristan more room. When he felt he was close ㅡfor the third time in the last half an hour, fuckㅡ he tried the touch himself, but remembered he was tied down.

"May I touch myself, Tristan? Please let me come for you." Tristan didn't untie Hao's wrists, however, he dragged one of his hands down and started jacking him off.

"Thank you, _oh_ ㅡ Thank you, _Tristan_..." Hao kept thanking him over and over, repeating his name like a mantra.

Soon, he was shaking with orgasm. Hao closed his hands into fists and turned his head to the side, his eyes rolling back with pleasure. Tristan sucked his neck and kept his hands around Hao's cock. Not long after, he came too. Spilling inside Hao.

" _Fuck_ " Hao panted. " _You little shit_."

Tristan was laughing as he untied Hao's wrists. "I love when you get freaky."

"And I love finishing my work early." Hao deadpanned while getting up. He got down off of the desk but immediately hold onto Tristan's arm. His knees were weak.

"You are so hot when you're angry." Hao flicked Tristan's forehead but grimaced when he felt semen going down on his thigh.

"Let's go take a bath."


	3. 3. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than a relaxing massage from your boyfriend after a long week?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I love my soft bois

Hao placed the sliced fruits on the plate and rushed to put it in their bedroom. Tristan was almost home.

Lastly, he lit the scented candles carefully and made his way to the living room, sitting on the couch and waiting patiently.

"Baby, I'm home." Couple of minutes later, Tristan's tired voice finally filled up the apartment.

"Welcome back, Tris." Hao made way to his lover and hugged him tightly, giving him a peck on the lips.

Tristan was struggling with this huge order for a wedding in his flower shop, for weeks. And today, it was finally over. Hao helped him get off his jacked while Tristan sighed. "I know what you exactly need right now."

"Oh, is that so?"

Hao wrapped one of his arms around Tristan's waist and guided him to their bedroom.

The first thing Tristan noticed was the smell of sweet chocolate. Then he saw the candles, fruits and the small bottles of massage oil. "Babe?"

Hao took a deep breath and wrapped his hands around Tristan, started unbuttoning his shirt as he reached from behind. "You've been working so much for the whole week, so why don't you just relax and let me give you a massage."

Tristan parted his lips to say something, but then changed his mind and turned around, started kissing Hao deeply. Hao's heart rate picked up quickly. He put his hands on Tristan's bare chest and pushed him to the bed. Tristan fell lightly and Hao started taking his pants off without losing time.

When he was finished, he made Tristan lay down and reached for something next to the bed. A satin blindfold and small earphones. He hold them up for Tristan to see and smirked playfully. "I need you to lie on your chest, baby." He said.

Tristan gave him one more kiss, his excitement visible, and did as he was told. Hao lifted Tris' head and put the blindfold on slowly. Then he bit Tristan's earlobe and placed the earphones. Now all Tristan could hear was some classical music.

Hao took the bottle of massage oil and poured some on his palms, then some on Tristan's back. He started massaging his shoulders slowly, moving his hands with grace. After Tristan's shoulders, he moved to his shoulder blades, putting pressure on the knots. When he was sure he was finished, he got down to Tris' hips. Busying himself with circular movements, his hands made their way to Tristan's ass.

 _Fuck, yes,_ Tristan thought to himself. He was enjoying the massage more than he'd thought he would, it was probably one of the best things he experienced for a long time. Hao wasn't lying when he said he knew what Tristan needed.

Hao grabbed Tris' ass as Tristan gave a relaxed sigh and tried getting a more comfortable position in bed. Hao's hands moving on Tristan's body, he smacked his ass and made Tris' breath uneven. Both with laughter and excitement.

Finally Hao reached forward and took of one of the earphones. "Time to turn around." He said. "Lay on your back now."

It wasn't really easy to move when he couldn't see; but with Hao's help, he menaged to do so. Now that his head was looking upwards, he could smell the chocolate even better. When he paid a little more attention, he realised there was a faint scent of some fruits as well. Then he remembered the fruit plate he saw. Strawberries, grapes and some watermelon.

Hao put the earphone back again, then he disappeared. "Babe?" Tristan asked, "Hao?"

Hao was trying not to giggle while he undressed himself. Even though Tristan's helpless state satisfied him a little (because, revenge, motherfucker) he hurried up and joined Tristan on the bed again. He threw one of his legs around Tristan and sat on his hips, right on his half hard cock.

" _Fuck_ "Tristan muttered under his breath. Hao pulled the fruit plate closer and took a strawberry, put the half of it in his mouth and lowered himself. Feeling something touching them, Tristan parted his lips. First, he felt something soft and small entering his mouth and then, he felt Hao's lips touching to his. Hao bit the strawberry, half of it in his mouth and the orher half in Tristan's. They both chewed slowly. Hao didn't forget to trace the fruits' juice running down on Tristan's neck with his tongue.

They kept eating the sweet fruits like that for a couple of minutes. When Hao decided it was enough, he straightened up and reached for the thermos and dig his fingers in it, taking out an ice cube.

First, he put the ice cube on Tristan's lips. Tristan shivered with the coldness. Then he slowly dragged the cube down to his neck while he kissed him. The ice cube was already melted to the half way down with Tristan's body heat when it reached his collar bones.

Hao gave little kisses on the spots he dragged the ice cube on and made his way to Tristan's torso. He rolled the cube on one of the Tristan's nipples as he pinched the other one. Tristan sucked a deep breath in and folded one of his knees.

When the ice cube was all melted, Hao put his lips around that nipple and twirled his tongue around it as he took a second ice cube. He placed the cube on the other nipple he was playing with. He kept doing this for five minutes before he started dragging the ice cube onto Tristan's stomachㅡ of course he followed it with his lips.

The water was dripping down from Tristan, making him shiver with plasure even more. His panting was the only thing in the room, except the faint music coming from the earphones.

Hao put his hand completely in the cold water in the thermos, waited a moment, and then grabbed both his and Tristan's cocks at the same time.

" _Fuck_ " Tristan moaned loudly, clearly wasn't expecting that. Hao started nibbling and biting Tristan's neck as he jacked both of them off. First slowly, then faster. Tristan's toes was curled and his lips were parted with pleasure.

Hao sped up and put his mouth on Tristan's, their tongues dancing. With a powerful shaking, Tristan came and spilled all over their stomaches. Seconds later, so did Hao.

Tristan took off his earphones and blindfold as Hao let himself fall above him, using him as a human pillow. "Shit, baby, I knew you were a man of many talents, _but damn_ ㅡ"

Hao flicked his head and gave him a short kiss as Tristan kept babbling. "You're insufferable, idiot."

Tristan smiled softly at him. 


	4. 4. Mirror Sex

"Uhm, honey, what is that thing?" The first thing Hao saw when he came home was a giant rectangular shape covered in black. It was right there in the hallway.

"Nothing important, just a mirror baby." Tristan quickly made his way to Hao and helped him take off his jacket. "It's Raywyn's. It was supposed to come two days later, when Raywyn got back here. But she's still out of town, so I had to take it."

Hao made a soft hum and kissed Tristan. When he tried to pull back, Tristan wrapped his arms around Hao and didn't let him. "I had an idea, actually.

"Since we don't have a large mirror in our house, we don't get the chance to do what I had in my mind." He reached forward and pulled the black cover down, the reflection of two of them wrapped around each other was in the mirror. Then instead of saying his idea out loud, he started kissing Hao to show it. As a French man, he could proudly say that his french kisses were good. Like, _very good_.

Hao moaned softly in his mouth and placed his hands on Tristan's shoulders. Tristan held him closer to his chest and started slowly lowering both of them down. Shortly after, they were sitting on the floor, still eating each other's mouth. Tristan parted their lips to breathe again. Hao ducked his head to Tristan's neck, biting.

Tristan pulled his and Hao's pants down and got rid of their shirts, too. He made Hao lay down on the floor, making him shiver because of the cold. "Look at your right."

Hao did as he was told and turned his head to the mirror. He whined as he watched Tristan lick and bite his collar bone, giving him a nice hickey to remember. Hao locked their lips and wrapped his hands around Tristan's cock. He sarted jerking him off slowly.

Tristan growled and put one of his hands on Hao's back making them sit up. He pulled his fingers up and touched Hao's lips, "Lick." He simply said.

Hao took Tristan's fingers in his mouth and started twirling his tongue around them as ke kept stroking Tristan's cock. " _Fuck_ " was all Tristan could menage as he watched Hao.

Then he took his fingers down and placed his middle finger before Hao's entrance and slowly pushed it in. "Look how pretty you are."

Hao pressed his temple on Tristan's shoulder and turned his eyes to the mirror. They were slightly faced to the right so he could see the reflection just fine. Tristan's finger was going in and out, then he added his index finger too.

Hao took a breath in and felt his hardening cock touch Tristan's. Tristan penetrated him for a little more longer and took his fingers out. He made Hao turn around and face with the mirror. "Gotta get the lube, love, I'll be right back."

Hao whined and cursed under his breath as he watched his boyfriend go. He looked at himself, his cock was hard, legs parted and cheeks red. Mirror sex had been a good idea.

Tristan came literally running to him, trapping Hao in a hot kiss as he covered his cock with lube. This time, Hao made him lay down and placed himself on Tristan, his back turned towards him.

He started taking Tristan's cock slowly. Hao heard his breath hitch under him. Then he started moving up and down. Feeling Tristan, Hao moaned deeply. "You're so deep inside of me." He panted. Getting his response as a slap to his ass.

Hao's legs were getting tired of pushing him, so they switched positions. Hao got on his knees and palms and Tristan started fucking him from behind. Hao knew Tristan was close as his rhythm got irregular. He pushed himself on his knees and leaned his back on Tristan's torso. Hao took one of Tristan's hands and placed it on his cock.

Tristan quickly gabbed Hao's cock and started jerking him off, loud moans were leaving both of their mouths. Then Hao caught a glimpse of them in the mirror, and, _fuck, it was hot_. He locked his eyes with Tristan's in the mirror and didn't drop the eye-contact as he came Tristan's hands. Tristan groaned and buried his head on Hao's shoulder, pushing himself one more time. He _exploded_ in Hao.

Tristan slowly pulled himself out and dropped himself on the floor. Hao poked his ass, "Shower time."

"Too tired." Tristan whined like a puppy but Hao didn't listen. He made Tristan stand up by grabbing his arm and dragging him. Tris huffed, but wrapped his arm around Hao's waist.

"Maybe we should buy one of these as well." Tristan said, looking at the mirror one last time before he entered the bathroom.

 


	5. 5. Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short one guys, I'm sorry. But hey, I love my soft bois

Hao and Tristan were having a lazy sunday morning, cuddling on the couch. Tristan was lying on Hao, his head was on Hao's belly as Hao kept reading his book.

"Baby, I'm _bored_." Tristan whined. Hao raised his gaze from the book and looked at him.

"We can go to the park." Hao suggested but Tris refused him with a shrug.

"No..." He huffed. "I don't wanna leave the house, it's _cold_ outside." Tristan faked a shiver while going _brr_ , Hao gave a chuckle and lift Tris' head to give him a peck on the lips.

"You're so stupid." Hao ruffled Tristan's blond curls.

Tristan nuzzled their noses together. "You love me."

"Yeah, I do."

Tristan pushed their lips back together and slowly dragged his hands down towards Hao's waistband. He tugged them down as Hao lifted his hips up.

"I thought you were the bored one." Hao breathed out but didn't get an answer. Instead, Tristan gave him a one last kiss and made his way down.

Hao's cock was in front of him, half hard. He kissed it and slowly dragged his tongue on the tip. Without losing time, he took half of it in his mouth. Hao gave a sharp exhale.

Tristan lift his right hand to Hao's lips and nudged him with his index and middle fingers. Hao parted his lips and took the fingers in his mouth. He started licking Tristan's fingers as Tris' head bobbed up and down, swallowing his whole cock.

A short moment later, Tristan took back his fingers and grabbed Hao by the hips, dragging him down. Hao made a suprised yelp as Tristan lifted him up and put Hao's left leg on his shoulder, bending Hao's knee.

First, he pushed one of his fingers in Hao as he kept sucking him. Moving his finger in and out, he twirled his tongue around Hao's cock. Hao whimpered as Tristan added another finger and started twisting them in him.

When Hao started shaking, Tristan sped up his fingers and sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing down around Hao's cock.

Hao came with a loud moan, his fingers tugging Tristan's hair. Tristan swallowed every bit of Hao's cum.

" _Fuck_ " Hao cursed under his breath.

Tristan swept his mouth with the back of his hand as Hao pulled his PJ pants up again. He wrapped his arms around Hao's torso and buried his face in his belly. "Let's just nap again."


	6. 6. Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is even shorter than the other one, whAt?! Honestly, it's the first time I'm trying out this writing style. I'm sorry you guys, but I love you!

Hao put on his shirt and started buttoning it. The soft feel of fabric on his hickey covered skin made him sigh and turn his head back to bed, where his boyfriend was sleeping.

_So, biting_. He thought. It had been a long fucking night, all he remembered was bits and pieces. He remembered going out with their friends for Tristan's birthday, visiting two different nightclubs.

He also remembered giving Tristan one of his best blow jobs, in a restroom stall. God fucking damn it. Tristan was never going to let him live down on this one.

He looked at the red mark on the right side of his neck. _Tristan was pining him down, his hands wrapped around Hao's cock. He lowered his head and started sucking Hao's neck. First, a nibble, then hard with his teeth. Hao moaned deeply and pushed Tristan's head down even harder._

Then he dragged his eyes to his collar bone, where several hickeys rested onㅡ like a necklece. _Hao was almost screaming in pleasure. He tugged Tristan's blond curls as Tris massaged his prostate with his fingers. His teeth was on him, pulling his skin, leaving a red trace._

Five purple-red spots on his torso. _Tristan sucked his nipple, twirling his tongue around it. He dragged his lips right under that nipple, busied himself there. Then he made his way down. Left. Right. The trace of his saliva visible under the dim light. Leaving his marks everywhere he wanted._

There were some impressive ones on his thighs too. _Tristan's head was between his thighs, but he wasn't touching his cock. His breath send a shiver down Hao's spine. Tristan placed his teeth on Hao's thigh and he bit down. Hao arched his back, letting out a silent exhale. He could feel Tristan's teeth, closing down on his skin. Tristan first bit, then kissed. His bites were giving a sweet pain, his lips were a soft blessing, kissing the spot over and over._

Hao sucked in a deep breath and tried to focus on putting on his clothes. Lastly, he did his tie, gave his sleeping boyfriend a kiss and left for the work.


	7. 7. Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two chapters were very short, so please take this as an apology. (Even though it's not very long, either. I'm so sorry!) 
> 
> I'll be posting another one shot for Happy Gavin Day tomorrow! I hope you guys like that too!

"Just one pill, Tris, come on!" Raywyn whined, visibly annoyed. Tristan gulped and reached for the blue and white box. "It'll keep you up _all night_!"

"Thanks Wyn." Tristan said, while nodding ㅡand shaking his blond curls, too, in the processㅡ "Appreciated."

"No biggie."

ㅡ

The first thing Tristan did when he came home was to hide his "magic pill" (according to Raywyn). His first year anniversary with Hao was coming up and Tristan wanted to give him everything and anything Hao wanted.

"Babe, I'm home!" He said, after putting the blue and white box in the drawer they kept the medicine and made his way to the office.

"Welcome back." Hao said without looking up from the screen of the computer before him. "Did you say hi to Raywyn for me?"

"Of course I did, baby. You know how cranky she gets when she's forgotten." Tristan laughed, still walking towards Hao. "Have you eaten something while I'm gone?"

"...No." Hao said, looking a little guilty.

" _Hao_."

"But I'm still trying to finish my papers." He whined and finally turned his head to Tristan, but he was cut with a hiss of pain.

"What's wrong." Tristan took two big steps quickly and put his hand on Hao's cheek. Hao silently leaned to his touch.

"Just a headache, nothing big."

"Doesn't look like 'nothing big' from here, _Doudou_. Maybe it's because you haven't eat anything, for like, a hundred years."

"We just had breakfast, Tris."

"We had breakfast at 11 A.M. baby, it's 4 P.M." Tristan rolled his eyes, grabbing Hao from his shoulder and rasing him to his feet. "You're eating something, right now."

"But the proteinㅡ"

"Protein bars are not real meals, Hao, we have talked about it." Trsitan deadpanned. His hand wrapped around Hao's, he took them to the kitchen and made Hao sit down immediately.

"Justㅡ Don't make anything too much, we're gonna eat dinner in a couple of hours anyway." Chinese man said, sighning.

"No worries, one sandwich coming up!" Tristan replied cheerfully. It took him a little more than three minutes to make one, when he was finished, he put the plate in front of Hao and went to their bedroom after telling him he was going to change his clothes.

ㅡ

It only took him a small bite to realize he was starving. Hao sat in silence while eating his sandwich and finished it quicker than always.

When he was finished, he got up and made his way to the medicine drawer, searching for some pain-killers. Headaches was something he often dealt with but most of the time they were really small and a little massage from Tristan would take care of it. But dinner time was soon and Tris was an awful cook. When they first started dating, Hao thought Tristan would be good at cooking but his thoughts was changed rather quickly when the French man almost burned the house down. So this time, he decided to take some ibuprofen.

With a wave of pain, Hao closed his eyes and reached for the ibuprofen they keep at the back of the drawer in a hurry. There was only one pill left but that was enough, too, so he swallowed it dry and tossed the blue and white box to the trashcan.

"Did you finish your sandwich?" Tristan poked his head from the corner of the kitchen's door.

"Yeah." Hao said, tired. He didn't mention the pain-killers, there was no need to make Tris worried over nothing.

They slowly walked to living room. First Tristan sat down, then he pulled Hao to the V of his legs. They turned the television on and started watching a random movie on low audio. Tristan put his hands around Hao's brown hair and started massaging his head slowly.

Hao made a soft sound of approval, making himself more comfortable on the couch. "We should get a blanket."

"It's not that cold."

Hao shrugged and got up anyway. Made his way to the bedroom and took the neatly folded blanket from the corner of the bed. That's when he realised that his arms were a little numb. Nothing too alarming, it was probably because he hasn't moved for a long time. He was feeling slightly more energized already.

When he got back, he sat back to his old spot and put the blanket around him and Tristan.

"Feeling better baby?" Tristan asked and Hao nodded. Headache was still there but he wasn't in a haze like he used to. _Actually_ he was more aware of his surroundings than he expected. Like the fingers of Tristan brushing his neck and their legs tangled to each other.

Couple of minutes later, he decided that the blanket was a bad idea. Sweat on his forehead, he wiggled his way out of it, making Tris laugh.

"Now it's too hot." Hao whined.

"Maybe you should've worn something with a thinner fabric." Tris said and wrapped his arms around Hao's belly. Hao was getting ready for a snarky response but he was cut off with a soft moan escaping his lips. Tristan's arms around him felt so good.

"Baby?" Tris asked, putting his lips on Hao's forehead. "I think you might be running a fever."

"But the weather was nice all week, I can't be ill."

"I'm gonna get you some medicine, okay?" Tristan said, now worry in his voice. But before he could leave the couch, Hao grabbed him by his hand.

"I already had." He said. "I took some ibuprofen."

"...Baby, we don't have any ibuprofen left." Tristan said, after a beat of silence.

"But I did, the package of it is in the trashcan."

Tristan quickly made his way to the kitchen but he immediately stopped when he saw the package in the trashcan. _Oh shit_ he thought, _shit, shit, shit_. "Babe," He shouted, with a shaky voice. "Have you read what it writes on the package?"

"No..?" Tristan came back to the couch. "Why?" Hao's eyes were now half lidded, his cheeks rosy pink.

"It was..." Tristan took a big gulp of air. "It was an aphrodisiac."

" _Oh_ ," Hao turned his head towards Tristan. "...Well, that explains a lot of things."

"I'm sorry, I shoul've told you." Trsitan said, eyes fixed on the floor. "It was because of our first year anniversary. An early gift from Raywyn."

Tris kept his head down, embarrassed. But he was startled with the sound of Hao's giggling. "You're worrying too much." Hao said. "I think it's actually kind of hot."

That was probably the drug speaking but Hao paid no mind. He took Tristan's hand and placed his palm on his cock, slowly. Then put a little pressure on it, making Tristan feel how hard he was. He moaned softly.

Tristan took a deep breath and started moving his hand. First stroking Hao above his clothes, then moving his hand into his PJ pants. Hao moaned again and moved his hips, leaning into Tristan's touch. Tristan took Hao's pants down and sped up his hand, now he was whimpering under him. Hao reached and stopped Tristan's hand as Tristan gave him a confused look.

"I don't wanna come like thisㅡ" He said. "I want you to fuck me, Tristan." Tristan growled loudly and got on his feet, almost running to get the lube.

When he got back, Tristan sat between Hao's legs and quickly covered his fingers with lube. Pushing both his index and middle fingers in at the same time. Hao inhaled sharply and shook his head. " _More_."

Tristan added his third finger. Hao's hands were curled into fists as he kept moaning, his legs were spread before Tristan. He was touching himself as Tristan pushed his fingers in and out.

Then Trsitan removed his fingers.

Hao opened his eyes and looked at him, visibly annoyed. Tristan almost laughed out loud. He covered his cock with lube in a hurry and placed it in front of Hao's entrance. Hao was literally shaking with pleasure, ready for him. Tristan pushed himself in without making him wait any longer.

"Fuckㅡ _Tristan_ ," Hao moaned as Tristan started moving. All the way in, then all the way out. Hao reached forwards and put his arms around Tristan, his fingers digging into Tristan's back.

" _Please_ ," He begged. " _Tristan_." Hao kept repeating Tristan's name over and over, his eyes were rolling back. Tristan started moving faster.

The sound of sex was filling the room. Hao took one of Tristan's hand and put it on his cock, then he put his own hand in Tristan's blond curls, pushing his boyfriend's head down. Their lips met with a clack of teeth, tongues twirling around each other.

Hao started coming with a loud moan. He parted his lips with Tristan and sucked a deep breath in. Tristan's hand around his cock didn't stop, but his hips losing their rhythm. Hao spilled on his and Tristan's belly as he came, making Tristan come too.

" _Fuck_." Hao muttered under his breath, again. Tristan let himself lay down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, _fuck_." Tristan panted, making both of them laugh. "I don't know if I should kill Raywyn or kiss her."

"Please kiss," Hao chuckled. "And get some more of these pills."


	8. 8. Angry Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ hits??? Who's reading this garbage?¿ 
> 
> (jk i LOVE you guys)

"Tristan!" Hao shouted to the kitchen, his left eye was literally twitching with irritation.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mess with the thermostat again?" Hao hissed as he buried himself even more down in the blanket he put around him. It was _cold_.

"Baby, it's not that cold." Hao's left eye twitched once again. He power-walked to the thermostat and turned it up again. Just when he was finished, Tristan came after him and turned it back down.

" _Tristan_."

" _Hao_." They didn't break the eye-contact.

"It's cold!"

"It gets too hot when you turn it up."

"But then _I'm_ cold when that doesn't work. We have that shit for a reason!" They kept messing with the switch again and again as they kept arguing, until they heard a sharp click. Both of them were silent for a moment, then Hao entirely flipped.

"Oh my god," Hao breathed to calm himself down. The switch were broken, and it was stuck on the cold. " _Oh my god_."

"Congrats, darling." Tristan said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Tristan, I swear to fuckㅡ" Hao raised his hand and slapped it on the wall. "It wouldn't be broken now if you didn't insist!"

"Oh, now it's my fault?! You were the one who wanted us to sweat to death!"

"Tristan it's freezing outside, there's no way to sweat!" Hao took one step forwards into Tristan's space, anger burning in both of their eyes.

"Then I'm going to give you your fucking reason!" Tristan shouted one last time and put his hand on Hao's neck, forcing him to come closer. Their lips met with a clack of teeth.

Hao immediately started biting Tristan's lips as he pushed Hao to the wall behind them. Hao placed on of his hands on Tristan's shoulder and grabbed a handful of his blond curls with the other. Tristan pushed his body on Hao's until there's nothing but their clothes left between them. They were parting their lips just to suck some breath in and putting them back together seconds later.

Hao moaned into Tristan's mouth and slipped his hand under his shirt, dragging his nails across Tristan's back.

" _Fuck_ " Tristan muttered under his breath as they sat down on the floor. He placed himself above Hao and started pulling his pants in fast, aggressive movements. Hao growled as he took of Tristan's shirt, and then his own.

The thermostat was very close to the coat hanger (it was actually a big fucking cabinet with some hangers on it) where they also kept the unpackaged lube. No guest would look at there. So Tristan reached out and grabbed one, tearing its plastic cover with his teeth.

He made Hao lay on his stomache and pushed two of his fingers without warning in him after he covered them with lube. He didn't give Hao much time before he took out his fingers and pushed his cock instead. Hao hissed but moved his hips.

Tristan started pounding on him, fast and aggressively. He placed his arms on the floor as Hao kept moaning under him.

After a couple of minutes, Hao pushed him on the floor and climbed on him, taking his cock back in him without losing time. They were fighting for dominance.

His movements losing their rhythm, Hao put a hand on his cock and started stroking himself. He leaned down and kissed Tristan again, this time shaking with orgasm.

Tristan kissed him back and placed his hands around Hao's hips, going deeper. He came shortly after.

Hao was on top of Tristan as they lay on the floor, too tired to move.

"...I'm still cold."

"Oh, for god's sakeㅡ"


	9. 9. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 169 hits,,
> 
> n i c e.
> 
> (This was going to be bondage but turns out I can't write Shit about it ;-;)

Hao adjusted the strap of his garter belt one last time and made his way to the living room.

Two days ago, he was talking with Aleyna -his crazy boss- how much he wanted to try new things with Tristan and a day later, he found the suspicious "Victoria's Secret" box laying on his desk. There was nothing but a garter belt with elastic starps attached to it, a pair of black fishnet stockings, a thong and a card said "Have fun!!! -Aleyna" with a bunch of kissy-faces in it. He had been thinking about it all day at work but when he came home, he said fuck it and decided to put them on.

"Tristan!" He called his boyfried as he laid down on the bed. He put a hand over his hair and ruffled it, being in a lingerie felt weird. Nothing he couldn't get used to though.

"Yes, babe?" The sounds of Tristan's steps were coming closer. Tristan opened the door and let himself in, but stopped immediately when he saw Hao. "... _Fuck_ "

Tristan was standing in front of the door and, just, _staring_. Hao's heart was beating faster every second, maybe this was a mistake?

" _Fuck_ " Tristan muttered once again, before Hao could say anything. He power-walked to the bed and literally threw himself on Hao, kissing him without losing anymore time.

He made his way down while kissing Hao's body and sucked one of his nipples. Biting very softly as his hands moved to Hao's legs. He spread them and placed himself in between.

He bit Hao's thigh and traced the stockings with fingers. Hao was moaning softly under him. Tristan couldn't wait any longer, so he started undressing himself quickly and grabbed the lube after he was finished.

He didn't remove the thong as he pushed his fingers inside Hao. It was a _very nice sight_. He covered his cock with lube before Hao slapped his hand, telling Tristan that he couldn't wait any longer.

He _-sadly-_ unclipped the garter, but didn't take it off, just got rid of the thong. His hands were around the fabric of garter belt as he pushed his cock in Hao, who put his hands around Tristan's neck and pulled him to give a sloppy kiss.

The sound of flesh hitting each other and fast breathing was the only in the room until Tristan's movements became unsteady and he left a deep growl form his chest. Hao moved one of his hands down and grabbed himself, pumping his cock fastly.

Tristan came with a force, shaking his body completely, before Hao followed him with a sharp moan.

Tristan pulled his cock out and wrapped his hands around Hao's waist as he laid down on the bed, both of them panting.

"Where did you get these anyway?" He asked while toying with one of the straps.

"Aleyna." The one word was enough for the answer.

" _Of fucking course._ " Everyone knew the Aleyna.


	10. 10. Hair-Pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ashamed of sharing this low quality piece of garbage with you. I'm so sorry. But I didn't know what to write about this kink,, 
> 
> I'm also very sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes you'll find in this chapter, I couldn't check if these were right because I didn't have any internet connection today ;-;

Tristan had no idea he had kink like that, no. He didn't even think he had a kink. Until _that_ moment.

They were in the middle of an angry sex, and then out of nowhere, Hao grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged it, hard. Tristan couldn't remember a time he moaned like that.

So now, when his boyfriend kept pulling his hair like that while Tristan was giving him a blowjob, it drove him crazy.

Tristan moaned on Hao's cock and tightened his grip. They were probably leave a light bruise on Hao's thigh tomorrow. He could feel the tip of Hao's cock touching at the back of his throat. He moaned once again, the vibrations sending shivers through Hao's spine.

Hao exhaled sharply and moved his hips upwards. Just the view of Tristan swallowing his cock was almost enough for him to cum. Tristan bobbed his head up and down, twirling his tongue around Hao's length. The salty taste of pre-cum was the only thing he could think about, except the Hao's hands in his hair.

Hao didn't take his hands away from the blond curls of Tristan. He knew how much his boyfriend enjoyed it. Hao was losing his focus slowly, getting closer and closer every second.

He pulled Tristan's head away from his cock by his hair, and came strongly. The white semen landing on Tristan's mouth and his cheeks. They both were moaning softly.

Hao dragged Tristan up and gave him a deep kiss.


End file.
